Segundo Andar
by guinomia
Summary: De repente, tornando realidade todas as fantasias de ter um vizinho bonito, havia um loiro com pinta de surfista pendurado numa árvore na frente do sobrado vizinho, a olhando com uma expressão muito, muito esquisita. (E ele só conseguia pensar que não havia maneira pior de se conhecer uma garota bonita.) / NaruHina / UA
1. Oops! I Did It again

**Disclaimer: Naruto e todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Oops!... I Did It Again É uma música de Britney Spears.**

 **Notas: esta história contém uso de álcool e drogas recreativas leves.**

 **Segundo Andar**

 **Capítulo 1: Oops!... I Did It Again**

Hinata era um dos tipos de garota dos quais os romances nunca se cansavam de falar sobre. Tímida, solitária, vinda de família rica, a mãe morrera muito cedo e o pai era rígido demais. Queria ser livre, ter o próprio dinheiro, provar que conseguia se virar sozinha... Uma história clichê, na verdade. Se fosse uma escritora (coisa que já tinha tentado ser algumas vezes na vida), não ousaria escrever sobre si mesma porque se achava muito desinteressante.

Apesar de que para um observador mais atento, havia muito mais do que os olhos podiam ver de primeira. Não era só mais uma "pobre menina rica". Tinha lá suas façanhas. Era muito inteligente e esforçada, péssima em matemática, ótima cozinheira na frente de todos e dançarina quando escondida do mundo, fã de Beatles, Rolling Stones, Britney, Avril Lavigne e muitas outras bandas de rock alternativo e cantoras pop. Calada e meiga por fora, rebelde por dentro.

Dos tempos de escola tinha dois únicos e fiéis amigos: Shino, um garoto mais estranho que ela e Kiba, que se tornara meio que um galã de faculdade que encantava várias mocinhas enquanto fazia corridas pelos parques da cidade com seu cachorro Akamaru. Eram um trio bem esquisito no colégio. Ela não dizia quase nada na frente dos outros, mas planejava os trotes que os dois garotos executavam (e que nunca caíam na conta deles porque eram espertos demais).

Shino agora fazia faculdade de biologia ("Fala sério que você quer _mesmo_ ser cientista forense e analisar insetos. Cara, a vida não é CSI!") numa cidade a quase 1000 quilômetros de distância e Kiba estudava veterinária na cidade vizinha.

Fora eles havia seu primo Neji, que se aproximara um bocado depois que ela decidira sair de casa. (Ele a achava um tanto doida e dava a impressão de que não acreditava que ela fosse conseguir aguentar muito tempo sozinha, mas gostava dela e sentia que a prima precisava de alguém da família por perto). Estava na metade do curso de arquitetura e era bem o tipo "cabeludo carrancudo que encanta corações, mas é tapado demais para perceber isso".

E Naruto era o típico garoto de filme de faculdade. Trabalhava numa loja de artigos esportivos de dia, fazia faculdade de geografia de noite e morava numa república bagunçada com os amigos Sasuke, Tenten, Temari e Shikamaru. Tinha umsorriso de comercial de creme dental e uma tatuagem enorme de raposa nas costas, que contribuíam muito para que ele derretesse alguns corações por aí.

Não era o cara mais inteligente do mundo, mas estaria entre os primeiros colocados se a categoria fosse esforço. Tentara o vestibular três vezes antes de finalmente conseguir e agora estava no segundo semestre.

Conhecia Sasuke e a namorada dele, Sakura, desde a pré-adolescência, quando estudaram juntos numa academia de artes marciais. Os dois amigos acabaram cruzando com Tenten quando fizeram uns bicos de seguranças numa festa de formatura onde ela era bar tender. Aquela garota sabia fazer drinks alcoólicos como ninguém. Temari era a melhor amiga dela, estudante de ciências políticas, muito brava, detestara Shikamaru já na primeira vez que se falaram (bem provável que tenha se apaixonado por ele no mesmo momento). Gaara era seu irmão gênio, esquisito e antissocial que fizera uma matéria do curso de direito com Sasuke e acabara ficando amigo dele (sabe-se lá como, já que os dois não abrem a boca para falar).

Decidiram morar juntos há quase um ano, porque estavam todos perdidos, sem dinheiro e funcionavam melhor em conjunto. De início Shikamaru não estava nos planos, mas passava tanto tempo lá que acabou se mudando também. O apartamento, que ficava em cima de uma garagem alugada, se tornou o ponto de encontro de muita gente da universidade, com festas, reuniões de grupos de estudos (que normalmente envolviam tudo menos a matéria). Recebiam algumas reclamações dos vizinhos por causa da barulheira, mas tentavam não cansar tantos transtornos nos dias seguintes e ficava tudo bem.

* * *

Hinata já tinha sonhado com aquele momento tantas vezes, que agora que estava acontecendo, nem sabia o que fazer com ele.

Encarou o apartamento praticamente vazio. Era uma quitinete dessas sem divisória nenhuma no segundo andar de um predinho velho sem elevador. As únicas coisas que ela tinha, além da mala cheia de roupas e objetos pessoais eram um colchão de solteiro forrado com um lençol florido que ela trouxera de casa, uma panela e um fogãozinho de acampamento que pegara emprestado com Kiba.

"Você tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?" Neji perguntou alguns minutos antes, quando estava para ir embora, a olhando como se ela fosse maluca. Hanabi também passara os últimos dias a olhando daquele jeito e, sinceramente, ela entendia o porquê.

O apartamento era muito pior do que a mansão Hyuuga. Quanto a isso não havia nem como argumentar. Mas... A liberdade era a melhor coisa do mundo (e a única que ela queria). Sentia uma pressão enorme em casa, dos pais, da família e, é claro, dela mesma. Só queria poder fazer sua faculdade de história em paz sem receber centenas de olhares acusatórios todos os dias.

Ainda sem saber direito o que fazer, ela abriu a mala azul de rodinhas e pegou a nécessaire com as coisas de banho. Colocou uma playlist da Britney Spears pra tocar no celular, tirou as roupas e se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro, logo soltando um gritinho de susto porque no meio da água quente que caía, havia um fiozinho de água gelada muito irritante. Saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha, cantando _I Love Rock N' Roll_ e dançando sensualmente como se estivesse no palco do Karaokê do filme Crossroads.

Riu, usando a escova de cabelos como microfone e demorando a escolher um pijama para vestir. Sem muita opção do que comer, pegou todos os ingredientes que tinha (um pacote de macarrão instantâneo, um tomate, uma cebola e uma latinha de molho vermelho) para fazer uma receita. Aproveitou que a rua estava vazia para ir comer na varanda, sentada no chão com uma almofada no colo para apoiar a panela com a comida e o celular ainda tocando as músicas bem baixinho. O poste de iluminação ficava a algumas casas de distância, então mesmo estando escuro ainda conseguia ver mais ou menos o movimento da rua.

E de repente, tornando realidade as fantasias de ter um vizinho bonito que ela tinha na adolescência, havia um loiro com pinta de surfista pendurado numa árvore na frente do sobrado vizinho, a olhando com uma expressão _muito_ , muito esquisita.

* * *

Naruto meio que amava e odiava seu emprego ao mesmo tempo. Amava porque gostava de vender pranchas de surf, porque sempre conhecia gente legal e porque, bem, era bom ter dinheiro. Mas odiava porque... Trabalhar e estudar era um saco.

Todos os dias saía da faculdade se perguntando porque insistia em manter aquela jornada dupla (como se tivesse outra escolha) e contando quantas horas de sono conseguiria ter antes do dia seguinte.

Naquela noite, como em todas as outras, desceu do ônibus perto das onze horas, atravessou as duas quadras que separavam a parada de ônibus da república e gastou vários minutos mandando mensagens para os colegas afim de que alguém abrisse a porta. Normalmente eles o faziam esperar algum tempo, segundo Temari, para incentivá-lo a fazer logo uma chave (mas ele sabia que era só para irritar mesmo), mas daquela vez ninguém deu o menor sinal de vida. Nem quando mandou uma mensagem de áudio ameaçando Sasuke de morte. Pensou em gritar por eles, mas o grupo já carregava muitas reclamações dos vizinhos nas costas e não queria ser responsável por mais uma.

Parou e pensou um pouco. Qual era a dificuldade de simplesmente aparecer na sacada e jogar a chave? Cansado, sonolento e muito aborrecido, analisou as opções e decidiu que a melhor coisa que podia fazer era subir naquela árvore da calçada. Ok, não era lá a ideia mais genial de todas, mas havia um galho que parecia perto o bastante da varanda e não havia nenhum vizinho olhando, então podia arriscar.

Olhou em volta de novo, só para ter certeza, ajeitou as alças da mochila nas costas e subiu, com mais dificuldade do que esperava. De lá de cima, notou que a porcaria do galho não era tão próximo da casa quando parecia e, a não ser que aprendesse a voar, não o colocaria dentro de casa. Olhou as luzes coloridas que atravessavam a porta de vidro da sala. Pra variar, Shikamaru devia estar dormindo na frente da televisão. Se pelo menos alguém resolvesse atender o telefone...

Bufou, se preparando para descer. Só então reparou na luzinha, provavelmente a tela de um celular, que vinha do apartamento da frente, vazio há algumas semanas.

 _Agora não tão vazio assim_ , pensou, ao ver uma garota que parecia muito bonita à distância, o olhando com uma cara de assustada e um olhar no mínimo desconfiado. Não conseguia vê-la direito por entre as folhas, mas podia perceber que tinha cabelos longos e, bem, peitos. Provavelmente ela agora achava que ele era um assaltante ou no mínimo um maluco.

\- O que você tá fazendo em cima dessa árvore, seu imbecil? - uma voz feminina veio da sacada, junto com a luz da lâmpada. Durou só um segundo, mas houve um momento em que Hinata pôde jurar que o rapaz olhou diretamente pra ela. Caramba. Ele era tipo a síntese de todos os sonhos de adolescência dela.

Naruto ficou lá, congelado naquela posição constrangedora, tentando equilibrar a mochila nas costas, explicar a situação para Temari e dar um jeito de consertar a impressão que provavelmente causara na nova vizinha. Agora que não estava mais tão escuro, dava para vê-la melhor. Ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana, com a pele tão clara e os olhos arregalados de susto.

\- Ei, idiota! - Temari gritou novamente.

\- Abre a porta pra mim. - Pediu, aborrecido. Quando finalmente chegou ao chão, a garota não estava mais na varanda e todas as luzes do apartamento dela estavam apagadas.

\- Qual é o teu problema? - a loira perguntou, tentando manter a cara emburrada, embora desse pra ver de longe que segurava o riso.

\- Ninguém atendia o telefone! - respondeu, quando ela jogou a chave pra ele. Subiu as escadas apressadamente, logo vendo Shikamaru dormindo no sofá, exatamente como imaginou que estaria. A porta do quarto de Tenten estava fechada, a do de Gaara também e Sasuke estava no quarto que dividia com ele, deitado na parte de baixo do beliche usando um par de fones gigantescos e parecendo ver alguma coisa muito importante no notebook (provavelmente uma partida de Call Of Duty).

\- Cara, eu odeio muito todos vocês. - Naruto bufou, mesmo sabendo que ninguém iria ouvir. Não, ele não odiava. Na verdade morar com eles era uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram na vida dele.

(Mas isso não significava que não podia acha-los uns bostas de vez em quando)

Olhou desanimadamente para a janela do próprio quarto. Tinha estragado a chance de causar uma boa primeira impressão em uma garota bonita. De novo.

Bom, ele tinha feito isso com quase todas as garotas que conhecia.

No outro dia ele acordou decidido a consertar aquela desastrosa primeira impressão. Então, quando estava casualmente saindo de casa (porque não, ele não passara quase meia hora de pé atrás da porta de vidro da própria casa esperando) e um dos donos dos apartamentos de cima saiu para fazer uma corrida, ele decidiu entrar no prédio e tocar a campainha.

Não estava indo bisbilhotar a nova vizinha. Claro que não. Ele apenas queria checar se haviam correspondências para a senhora Yoshida, que morava no apartamento antes dela e lhe pedira esse favor. Além do mais, não fazia mal ser educado.

Ensaiou mentalmente alguma coisa bem convincente para dizer e abriu seu melhor sorriso, decidido a ser o melhor vizinho que a humanidade já viu. Porém, de repente, todos os seus planos para o momento foram por água abaixo, quando um cachorro imenso e um moreno de cabelo espetado apareceram na porta.

\- Amor, tem um Brad Pitt japonês na sua porta! - ele gritou, abrindo um sorriso desafiador. O cachorro latiu, entortando a cabeça pro lado como quem espera por alguma coisa muito importante.

* * *

 **Hello, y'all!**

 **Depois de muitos anos sem escrever fanfics (e mais alguns sem postar nada), bateu uma saudade desse universo de Naruto e cá estou.**

 **Essa história se passa em um universo alternativo inspirado na realidade das faculdades brasileiras e por isso em alguns momentos pode soar um pouco OOC. (Outras coisas, no entanto, foram bem inspiradas no anime)**

 **Esse capítulo foi curtinho porque é só uma introdução ao nosso amado casal NaruHina e seus hábitos. Em breve outros personagens também farão sua entrada triunfal na história.**

 **Ah, uma nota importantíssima: as músicas que abrem os capítulos fazem parte das playlists secretas da Hinata! (tentem imaginá-la ouvindo-as nos fones de ouvido e fazendo a maior cara de quem tá escutando Mozart.)**

 **Bom, é isso.**

 **(feliz ano novo, se não estou atrasada demais!)**

 **Beijos, Mia.**


	2. In Da Club

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é um anime/mangá da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. In Da Club é uma música do 50 Cent.

 **Nota:** esse capítulo contém breve menção ao consumo de bebidas alcóolicas e maconha.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: In Da Club**

Hinata acordou meio atordoada, logo tomando um susto enorme ao ver o celular mostrar que já eram quase onze da manhã. O pai tinha regras muito claras sobre o horário do café e ela duvidava muito que alguma vez na vida já tivesse acordado depois das oito.

Rolou no colchão, subitamente consciente da campainha e dos latidos que a tiraram do sono. Levantou-se rapidamente, escovou os dentes na maior pressa e foi até a varanda do apartamento. Kiba sorria animadamente, um par de sacolas plásticas em uma mão e a coleira de Akamaru na outra. Ela riu baixinho e atirou a chave com chaveiro de joaninha que Shino lhe dera meses antes. Segundos depois o rapaz estava em sua porta, prendendo-a em um abraço de urso e levantando-a no ar, enquanto o cachorro pulava nos dois e corria pelo apartamento.

\- Desculpa não ter avisado, mas eu tinha que ver os novos aposentos da herdeira Hyuuga pessoalmente.- Explicou, fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

\- Não... Não tem muita coisa aqui pra ver.

\- Notei. Eu achei que não existisse um apartamento mais vazio que o meu nesse mundo, mas você se superou. - Riu - Vou te dar um desconto porque você chegou ontem.

Ela girou os olhos, nem se dignando a responder, enquanto ele colocava as sacolas na bancada da pia e tirava de lá duas caixinhas de fast-food e um punhado de pacotes de guardanapos.

\- Como anda a faculdade? - Hinata perguntou, sentando-se no chão para brincar com Akamaru, que parecia extremamente contente com a presença dela.

\- Talvez eu esteja quase reprovando em Estatística Aplicada, mas de resto tá tudo maravilhoso. - Respondeu, fazendo cara de aborrecimento. - Ele sentiu falta de você. - Apontou o cachorro.

\- Também senti falta dele. De você não. - Deu uma risadinha baixa, assistindo a expressão dele tornar-se aborrecida. Hinata às vezes ainda se assustava com o quão confortável se sentia perto dele. Talvez a amizade de muitos anos tivesse feito sua timidez ir embora, ou sei lá, talvez fosse porque ele e Shino eram as únicas pessoas que gostavam dela sem esperar nada em troca. - Estatística Aplicada? Não sabia que tinha isso em veterinária.

\- Não é? Agora eu te pergunto: pra que serve essa matéria? Porque eu ainda não descobri! - bufou.

A conversa continuou, tópico por tópico, passando pela faculdade dela, a de Shino, os empregos, Akamaru, os preços das coisas no supermercado, lembranças da escola e todas as centenas de coisas que conversavam sobre quando se viam. Algumas horas se passaram e eles já estavam cansados de ficar no apartamento quase vazio quando um assunto novo animou a conversa outra vez.

\- E os vizinhos? Cara, foi um saco me acostumar no meu prédio, por causa do Akamaru. - Ele girou os olhos, agora esparramado no colchão dela, os tênis jogados de qualquer jeito no chão.

\- Ah... - murmurou, sentindo o rosto esquentar levemente. Merda! Ela pensou, já tentando arranjar um jeito de disfarçar a maldita timidez. - Eu não conheci ninguém ainda. - Desconversou, feliz por estar falando a verdade, porque não saberia mentir nem para salvar a própria vida.

\- Fala sério, Hinata! - Kiba gargalhou alto - Um dia e você já conheceu o novo Sr. Calças Encantadas?

\- E-eu... Aca-cabei de dizer que não conheci ni-nimguém! - gaguejou, amaldiçoando a si mesma mentalmente.

\- Eu vi uns caras no apartamento da frente quando cheguei... - ela congelou ao ver o sorriso que aparecer no rosto do amigo. Já vira aquele sorriso outras vezes e desejara nunca ver de novo. Era mau. Terrível, na verdade. E a condenaria a uma vida de desgosto e constrangimento. - Hm... O moreno emo? Nah, muito sério pro teu gosto. Talvez o ruivo com cara de serial killer... - coçou o queixo. Ela podia jurar que o sorriso se tornara pior. - O loiro tatuado.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas a frase morreu antes mesmo de ser formada. Era isso. O resto de sua vida (ou pelo menos o resto do final de semana, até que Kiba fosse embora) seria um inferno na Terra.

\- Uma boa escolha. Você sabe que eu beijaria o Akamaru antes de beijar um homem, mas aquele ali é um excelente espécime. Aliás, quando cheguei ele estava entrando em casa com uma prancha de surf debaixo do braço e tudo mais.

Hinata tentou se concentrar em continuar respirando enquanto ele falava. Sabia que seu rosto estava tão vermelho quando a porcaria do pacote de Ketchup e que o amigo podia ver isso perfeitamente. Ficou lá sentada no chão quando a campainha tocou, tentando bolar um jeito de fazê-lo esquecer aquela "descoberta" e deixa-la em paz. Kiba levantou-se do colchão e abriu a porta rapidamente, com Akamaru em seu encalço. As próximas palavras que ele disse a fizeram querer se enfiar debaixo da terra e nunca mais voltar.

\- Amor, tem um Brad Pitt japonês na sua porta!

\- Eu... Ahn.. Vim... Er... - o recém-chegado começou, a voz mais alta do que ela tinha imaginado. De onde estava Hinata só conseguia ver um dos braços e um punhado de cabelos loiros, já que o resto estava atrás de Kiba e Akamaru. - O Senhor Yoshida me pediu pra pegar as correspondências!

\- Hina? - o moreno perguntou, abrindo espaço para que o loiro entrasse. Oh boy. Ele era mesmo um Brad Pitt japonês, todo braços fortes, costas largas e um sorriso colgate agitador de estômagos.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, se levantando do chão apressadamente e pegando um punhado de envelopes que deixara em cima do balcão da cozinha.

\- E-estavam aqui quan-d-do eu cheguei. - murmurou baixinho, estendendo os envelopes para ele e torcendo desesperadamente para que ele não notasse o quão trêmulas suas mãos estavam.

* * *

Hinata queria desaparecer desde a hora que o vizinho fora embora. Maldito Kiba e sua mais maldita ainda mania de ser espaçoso e insuportável. Quando o rapaz saíra feito um furacão, sem nem se apresentar, tudo o que ele fizera foi rir e dizer "nossa, ele deve estar achando que interrompeu alguma coisa" antes de se espreguiçar e voltar pra dentro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E ela achando que nunca mais ia passar por um constrangimento desses depois daquela vez que Kiba descobrira que ela e Shino eram "apaixonados" um pelo outro. (Bem, talvez ela nunca tivesse beijado a boca se não fosse por essa intervenção, mas ela _nunca_ o deixaria saber que era secretamente grata.)

Ela suspirou pesadamente, aproveitando que Kiba estava no banho e que a luz da sala do apartamento em frente estava apagada para ficar um pouco na varanda. Conseguia ouvir o amigo cantando, bem mal, no chuveiro e Akamaru roncando baixinho perto de seus pés. A rua estava silenciosa, com exceção de um ou outro carro que a atravessava de vez em quando, e uma brisa gelada soprava levemente. Por um instante se perguntou se aquele esforço todo valia à pena. Comprara uma briga feia com a maior parte do clã, incluindo seu pai e sabia que todos esperavam que ela falhasse miseravelmente. Até ela esperava um pouco, quando pensava em todas as novas responsabilidades que teria que enfrentar.

\- Ei vizinha! - a voz alta a acordou do devaneio. O rapaz loiro acendeu a luz da própria sala, aparecendo completamente no campo de visão dela, aparentemente pronto para um compromisso, vestido num par de calças e uma jaqueta pretas e uma camiseta laranja. - Eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem! Foi idiota... Ninguém atendeu a porta e eu pensei em subir na árvore... - sacudiu a cabeça, interrompendo o próprio discurso - Vou comprar uma chave na segunda-feira!

\- T-Tu-Tudo b-bem.- Respondeu, tão baixo que teve certeza de que ele não ouviu.

\- Eu me chamo Naruto.- Sorriu.

\- Hi-Hinata.- Respondeu, um pouco mais alto que antes, notando que estava calada há tempo demais. Ele continuou sorrindo e já ia abrindo a boca para dizer algo quando uma voz vinda de trás dela lhe chamou a atenção.

\- Hey irmão, você por acaso sabe onde a gente pode encher a cara por aqui? - perguntou Kiba, aparecendo ao lado dela do nada, só com uma calça de moletom e uma toalha pendurada no pescoço.

\- Ahn... - Hesitou - Nós vamos pra uma festa. Uma amiga nossa é a DJ de lá. - Apontou para dentro de casa.

\- Parece perfeito.- O moreno respondeu, e Hinata sentiu o pânico tomar conta de si novamente quando ele a olhou com aquela cara de quem está planejando alguma coisa. - Você acha que consegue esperar meia hora pra a gente ficar pronto?

\- Claro. Eu vou avisar o pessoal então. – O loiro respondeu abrindo um meio sorriso, embora parecesse bastante confuso - Até daqui a pouco, Hina-chan. - e saiu.

\- O que foi? É seu primeiro sábado como universitária que mora sozinha. A gente tem que comemorar! - riu alto - Além disso, eu tenho certeza de que você vai me agradecer por isso depois, _Hina-chan_.

* * *

\- Tudo bem, Naruto? - perguntou Tenten, assim que ele se sentou no banco do passageiro do fusca verde dela. Ele ponderou, olhando para o banco de trás para checar se os amigos estavam prestando atenção na conversa. Temari e Shikamaru discutiam escandalosamente porque nenhum dos dois conseguia acender um baseado e Sasuke estava exatamente atrás dele, mas mesmo sem vê-lo o loiro sabia que ele estava encarando a janela com a mesma cara de bunda que fazia toda vez que o obrigavam a aparecer em uma festa.

\- Tudo ótimo, ué. - Deu de ombros.

\- Sério mesmo que você vai dizer isso? Eu te conheço há três anos e hoje foi a primeira vez que eu te vi agir como alguém que recebeu educação em casa. – ela girou os olhos.

\- Tá com raivinha porque a futura mãe dos filhos dele aparentemente já tem um namorado. - murmurou Sasuke, dando uma joelhada no banco da frente.

\- Acho que essa festa vai ser bem interessante. – Tenten deu uma risadinha – Mal posso esperar para contar isso pra a Sakura.

\- Você não vai contar nada para a Sakura-chan! – rebateu, aborrecido. – Eu só estava sendo simpático!

Ficaram em silêncio o resto do caminho (a salvo pelas músicas que tocavam na rádio e pela discussão do "casal problemático"), mas Naruto estava totalmente consciente de Tenten dando risadinhas debochadas de vez em quando e, é claro, do cara chato e da menina linda que estavam o carro que os seguia. Não que a irritação dele tivesse alguma coisa a ver com eles. Claro que não.

A boate não era nenhuma novidade para eles. Era um espaço grande, com uma espaçosa pista de dança, uma cabine de DJ, um bar e alguns locais com mesas, sofás e poltronas. Um espaço quente e abafado, com certeza, mas que garantia uma ótima diversão para noites de sábado como aquela.

\- Ei, vocês conseguiram trazer o Sasuke! – a loira gritou, levantando-se do banco onde estava sentada, no balcão do bar. – E aparentemente temos companhia. – sorriu, já direcionando o olhar para o amigo de Hinata, que pareceu muito satisfeito com isso.

\- Essa é a nossa nova vizinha, Hinata. – Naruto apresentou, numa tentativa de cortar o clima – E esse é o amigo dela, o...

\- Kiba. – o moreno sorriu, dando um beijo nas costas da mão da loira, que riu exageradamente.

\- Ótimo. Me chamo Ino. – deu de ombros. Quem a conhecia bem, sabia que tinha ficado interessada nele, mas por fora mantinha a pose de quem não quer nada. – Bom, eu vou indo porque daqui a pouco tenho que subir. – sorriu – Vê se muda essa cara de cu antes da Sakura chegar, hein Sasuke? – riu, antes de acenar e sair de cena, o vestidinho curto e colado chamando a atenção de quem quer que olhasse.

\- Então, qual é o melhor drink dessa boate pra inaugurar a carreira alcóolica de uma pessoa? – Kiba perguntou, fazendo Temari abrir seu sorriso mais animado e cutucar as costelas de Tenten, como quem exige uma resposta.

\- Ok, eu vou dedicar todos os meus conhecimentos alcóolicos ao maravilhoso trabalho de proporcionar a melhor noite de todas para a sua amiga aqui. – a morena riu, colocando os braços em volta dos ombros de Hinata.

No instante seguinte o grupo todo já havia evaporado. Tenten e Temari arrastaram Hinata, Kiba e Shikamaru para o bar e Sasuke saíra de fininho para atender o telefone do lado de fora.

Os últimos três anos da vida de Naruto haviam sido recheados de noites assim. Quando conhecera Tenten, ele e Sasuke eram dois adolescentes recém-chegados na maioridade que precisavam muito de dinheiro e ela era uma garçonete, que mais tarde se tornou uma das bartenders mais talentosas que ele já conhecera. Ino, a namorada de Sasuke na época, a amara logo de cara, porque ambas eram loucas por festas e sempre arrumavam formas malucas de se divertir. Shikamaru entrara no grupo por causa dela, já que eram amigos há muito tempo e se apaixonara por Temari já no evento de recepção de calouros, quando acidentalmente derramara suco de morango na blusa dela e tivera que ouvir a garota xingando-o por quase duas horas (como eles se tornaram namorados, entretanto, era uma longa história). E Sakura era provavelmente a pessoa mais responsável entre eles, estudava medicina e vivia gritando por aí que odiava Naruto desde a pré escola (no fundo todo mundo sabia que ele era seu melhor amigo).

Era meio que uma rotina. Quase todo sábado eles aprontavam alguma coisa, iam à uma festa (ou davam uma), ficavam chapados, faziam besteiras e acordavam no outro dia jurando que nunca mais iriam beber de novo. Não que alguém se lembrasse dessa promessa na semana seguinte.

O loiro sorriu sozinho, se espreguiçando e olhando o ambiente. A pista já estava bem mais cheia e sabia que em poucos minutos mal haveria espaço para andar tranquilamente. Os amigos estavam no bar e Tenten tinha convencido o bartender a deixa-la preparar uns drinks (ela conhecia aquele lugar como a palma das suas mãos, já que de vez em quando trabalhava ali), Shikamaru estava com a mesma cara entediada de sempre, mas dava para ver que ele estava achando a conversa engraçada e Temari gargalhava por causa de algo que o amigo de Hinata dissera, jogando a cabeça para trás e tudo.

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas, se perguntando porque estava ali observando-os ao invés de ir se divertir. Aquela vizinha nova o deixara em um estado bizarro de confusão num espaço de menos de 24 horas e isso era muito estranho. Bem, ela era bonita. Muito bonita, na verdade. De um jeito bem diferente e menos vaidoso do que o das garotas por quem ele normalmente se interessava. Ela o deixava curioso. Toda vez que lhe dirigia o olhar o rosto ficava absurdamente corado e ela se tornava incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra inteira sem gaguejar. Tudo bem que haviam acabado de se conhecer (talvez ela fosse assim com todo mundo, ou simplesmente tivesse gagueira, sei lá), mas ele podia jurar que sentia um interesse vindo dela.

Contudo, havia o namorado. Eram um casal estranho. Ele colocara uma música do 50 Cent na maior altura quando os dois entraram no carro para vir à boate. Ela não tinha cara de quem ouvia esse tipo de música. E ele era escandaloso e indiscreto. Cara, dava pra ver de longe que ele a deixava constrangida e desconfortável.

 _Ou talvez nem tanto_ , ele pensou, quando os olhou de novo. Agora que os outros estavam distraídos, eles conversavam sozinhos, os rostos próximos. Ela deu um sorriso lindo por causa de algo que o maluco dissera. Os dois riram quando Tenten lhes entregou dois drinks cor de rosa. Ele deu um beijo na testa dela e os dois brindaram, às gargalhadas. Foi nesse momento que Naruto declarou para si mesmo que aquele era um caso perdido.

* * *

\- Hina! – Kiba a chamou de repente, quando Temari puxou Shikamaru para um amasso e Tenten saiu de perto para pegar alguma coisa no freezer. – Escuta, eu sei que você tá um pouco chateada comigo porque... Eu sei que sou um chato, ok? – riu, sem demonstrar o menor arrependimento. Se não estivesse morrendo de vergonha no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, ela o xingaria de todos os palavrões que conhecia. – Na verdade eu não te trouxe aqui por causa do Brad Pitt japonês. – confessou – Você lembra daquela vez, na última semana de escola, que eu te levei pra matar aula pela primeira e única vez na sua vida e a gente dividiu uma cerveja quente atrás do pátio? E aí você disse que queria ir pra uma festa e ficar muito doidona? – ele sorriu, dessa vez sem malícia nenhuma. Foi suficiente para que toda a raiva que ela sentia sumisse.

\- E você prometeu que um dia isso ia acontecer. – ela completou, abrindo um sorriso genuinamente feliz.

\- Eu não sou homem de descumprir promessas. – respondeu, ao mesmo tempo que Tenten chegou com os drinks. Eles riram, beberam e logo depois emendaram com os shots de tequila que ela também trouxera.

Essa seria a última lembrança clara que Hinata teria daquela noite.

* * *

A dor foi a primeira coisa que registrou ao acordar, logo seguida pelo enjoo. Era como se estivesse andando numa montanha russa cheia de curvas de 360º ao mesmo tempo em que um martelo batia sem parar em sua cabeça. A segunda coisa que registrou foi o telhado, que não era o de seu apartamento e muito menos o da Mansão Hyuuga. Depois, a cama de casal, com um colchão um pouco mais duro do que o dela. Uma camiseta grande demais que não era uma das suas.

Respirou fundo, puxando da memória tudo o que se lembrava da noite anterior:

Um drink cor de rosa. Luzes coloridas, barulhos altos, um copo com líquido transparente (pelo estado que ela se encontrava agora, não devia ser água). Fumaça. Uma hora ela estava num lugar alto e todo mundo estava lá em baixo. Kiba agarrado com uma garota loira. Alguém desceu do carro pra abraçar uma árvore.

E, por fim, a lembrança mais esquisita:

Naruto. Bem mais perto do que ela lhe deixaria estar se estivesse sóbria.

Hinata encarou o teto, agradecendo pelas cortinas fechadas que não permitiam que as luzes do dia entrassem completamente. Sabia que uma hora teria que se levantar, mas naquele momento não tinha a menor coragem.

\- Hey, você acordou! – ouviu a voz vinda do outro lado do quarto.

Ok, o que diabos tinha acontecido na noite anterior?

* * *

 **Hello, it's me**

 **Bom, esse capítulo introduziu muitos personagens! (inclusive acho que o meu favorito nessa fanfic até o momento é o Kiba. Nunca tinha escrito nada que desse destaque a ele e confesso que estou adorando!)**

 **Como é bastante gente, os relacionamentos entre os personagens podem ter soado um pouco confusos, mas tudo será devidamente esclarecido com os próximos capítulos.**

 **Fora isso só queria deixar registrado que a Hinata é sim uma grande fã do 50 Cent (vide o título do capítulo, hahaha). Shame on you, Naruto!**

 **Espero que gostem do capítulo!**

 **Beijos, Mia.  
**


	3. What Do You Mean?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é um anime/mangá da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. What Do You Mean? é uma música do Justin Bieber.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: What Do you Mean?**

\- Hey, você acordou! – Hinata quase caiu da cama ao ouvir a voz vinda da porta do quarto. Um feixe de luz entrou junto com a garota morena, que ela se lembrava se chamar Tenten. – Tudo bem? – ela perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Tudo o que Hinata conseguiu fazer foi corar e olhá-la com uma interrogação gigante no olhar.

\- Ok, esse é o meu quarto, na casa em frente à sua. Você ficou tri louca, precisou de um banho pra ficar sóbria e caiu no sono. Achei mais fácil te deixar aqui essa noite. – explicou, abrindo um sorriso amistoso.

\- E-eu... – Hinata começou, só então notando o quão seca sua garganta estava. – O q-que eu fi-fiz?

\- Bom... Nada assim _tão_ desastroso. – abriu um meio sorriso, a olhando como quem segura a risada. – Tá com fome? A gente tem pão, queijo e um café forte maravilhoso pra melhorar ressaca.

A menina ponderou por alguns segundos. Sim, estava com muita fome, ainda mais agora que ouvira falar em comida, mas sair do quarto implicava em ver pessoas e... Ver pessoas implicava em morrer de vergonha (e talvez ter um desmaio, dependendo da reação delas).

\- T-tem mais alg-guém aí?

\- Ah. – Tenten murmurou, parecendo ter percebido algo muito importante. – Não precisa ter vergonha. Depois de ontem eles já te consideram quase uma membra honorária do grupo. – sorriu amistosamente – Além do mais, você não fez nada que ninguém aqui não tenha feito. Só cantou, dançou e se divertiu um pouquinho. Nada como a vez que o Sasuke pulou o portão dos vizinhos dos meus pais porque queria brincar com o rottweiler deles e perdeu um pedaço das calças. – deu de ombros, fazendo Hinata rir baixinho.

\- E-eu...

\- Não precisa ficar se não quiser. Eu invento uma desculpa e você nem precisa dar explicações.

\- N-não! Eu fico! – respondeu, reunindo um pouquinho de coragem. _Uma hora eu vou ter que sair daqui mesmo_ , pensou.

Levantou-se devagar, notando que estava vestida numa camiseta de banda e um short de pijama. Tenten a ofereceu um elástico que ela usou para prender o cabelo num rabo de cavalo meio bagunçado antes de sair do quarto.

A sala do apartamento estava uma bagunça. Haviam sapatos, bolsas e jaquetas largados pelo chão e os sofás, além de um colchão de casal com lençol desarrumado onde Shikamaru dormia babando no travesseiro. No sofá de três lugares um garoto ruivo estava esparramado, com um fone de ouvido gigante, cara de poucos amigos e um livro grosso com o título "DIREITO PENAL", rodeado por folhas de papel e canetas marca-texto.

\- O antissocial é o Gaara, irmão da Temari. – explicou Tenten, quando passaram por ele.

A cozinha estava um pouco mais arrumada, mas também tinha bagunça. Haviam alguns pratos e copos na pia, uma sanduicheira desligada no balcão e uma mesa de seis lugares parcialmente ocupada por Temari, Sasuke e uma garota de cabelo rosa que Hinata não conhecia.

\- Hinata, essa é a Sakura. Não sei se você se lembra dela? – anunciou Tenten, assim que entraram na cozinha.

\- N-não.

\- Eu lembro de você. – a garota respondeu, levantando-se para cumprimenta-la. - Mas não sei se foi de ontem. Tenho certeza que já vi sua cara antes... – sorriu, puxando-a para um abraço rápido. – Ok, deixa isso pra lá que você deve estar com fome.

\- Seu amigo acabou de passar aqui. Veio ver se você já estava acordada, comeu metade da nossa comida e voltou pro teu apartamento pra dormir mais. – reclamou Temari, girando os olhos. – Ele é bem legal. Ontem acho que foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que todo mundo ficou louco. – deu de ombros. – Com exceção do meu irmão, é claro.

\- Ele conseguiu convencer até o Sasuke a beber! – Sakura riu alto, animada. O namorado dela, por outro lado, fechou a cara ainda mais.

\- Cadê o Naruto? – Tenten arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- No quarto. – respondeu Sasuke, antes de beber um gole de seu café.

\- Acho que ele se lembrou de algum trabalho importante. Saiu correndo pro quarto tão rápido que quase caiu e quebrou o chifre na mesa. – Temari arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Certo. – murmurou Tenten – Café puro ou com leite? – perguntou, virando-se para Hinata, que continuava parada na porta da cozinha.

* * *

Naruto bocejou pela que deveria ser a milésima vez naquele dia. O dia estava quente demais, mesmo com o ventilador ligado da velocidade máxima e a ressaca lhe impedia de abrir as janelas, porque junto com a brisa fresta viria a claridade.

Merda de dia, resmungou para si mesmo, tentando inutilmente prestar atenção no filme que tinha colocado no computador. A noite anterior tinha sido muito divertida. Sasuke ficara absurdamente bêbado (o que por si só já era motivo para muitas risadas) e todo mundo fizera alguma besteira memorável.

O problema estava exatamente aí. Naruto sempre fazia besteiras, estando sóbrio ou bêbado feito um gambá. Esse já era um fato com o qual todo mundo aprendera a lidar e ele nem se dava mais ao trabalho de se arrepender. Mas uma coisa era mandar o táxi pro lugar errado ou pedir doze pizzas ao invés de duas (inclusive ainda devia dinheiro aos amigos por conta dessas duas ocasiões) e outra bem diferente era beijar uma garota comprometida.

A cena toda era meio que um borrão na memória. Ele estava no meio da pista e Tenten lhe pedira para encontrar Hinata. Estava tocando aquela música do Justin Bieber que Temari amava secretamente quando ele finalmente a encontrou. Ela estava dançando sem prestar muita atenção ao redor e abriu um sorriso lindo quando o viu. Depois disso ele não tinha muita certeza de quem tinha começado o beijo. Só se lembrava que algumas horas depois a ajudou a subir as escadas junto com Sakura, caiu na própria cama e dormiu feito uma pedra até acordar com uma dor de cabeças dos diabos e um sentimento horrível de culpa.

Então, quando ouviu a voz do cara de cachorro gritando para que alguém abrisse a porta, simplesmente murmurou para os amigos uma desculpa esfarrapada e correu para o quarto na velocidade da luz.

Virou-se de barriga para cima na cama, encarando o ventilador de teto enquanto tentava analisar a situação friamente. Não era uma catástrofe _tão_ grande. Ninguém tinha visto, ela provavelmente não se lembrava, ninguém ia saber. Não era como se ele tivesse, sei lá, destruído o relacionamento deles. Fala sério, Uzumaki Naruto não era homem de se meter com garotas comprometidas. Mesmo que o compromisso em questão fosse com aquele folgado. Ele só precisava ficar tranquilo e fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

* * *

Hinata riu baixinho, se sentindo bem menos envergonhada (ainda que o rosto continuasse completamente vermelho). As meninas lhe contavam histórias de coisas idiotas que elas fizeram quando bêbadas só para fazê-la se sentir menos desconfortável e ela não podia negar que estava infinitamente agradecida por isso.

\- Ei, dançar em cima do balcão não pode nem entrar nessa lista. É um clássico, todo mundo já fez! – protestou Shikamaru, entrando na cozinha e indo diretamente para a geladeira.

\- Até você, _querido_? – perguntou Temari – Que história é essa?

\- Eu já fiz coisas que você nem imagina, problemática. – respondeu, arrancando um coro de "UUUUUUH" de Tenten e Sakura e uma cara aborrecida de Temari.

\- Hina-chan, pelo menos você dançou bem! – começou Tenten – Uma vez o Gaara convenceu o Sasuke a fazer isso e além de ter sido um desastre porque ele dança ridiculamente mal, ninguém tinha força suficiente pra tirar aquele mamute da mesa. – girou os olhos, aproveitando que o amigo tinha ido dormir no sofá alguns minutos antes.

\- Isso é mentira! Meu Sasuke-kun dança muito bem! – protestou Sakura – Além do mais, foi culpa do Gaara. Todo mundo sabe que ele vai fazer qualquer coisa que apostar depois de beber.

\- Meu cunhadinho querido é a pessoa mais bondosa do planeta Terra. – ironizou Shikamaru, trazendo para a mesa o sanduíche enorme que tinha acabado de montar.

Continuaram lá por mais alguns minutos, os quatro compartilhando detalhes dessa e de outras histórias, vez ou outra se xingando de brincadeira e dando muitas risadas. A conversa só parou quando o telefone de Hinata tocou lá no quarto e ela teve que sair correndo para atender um Neji que já havia deixado várias mensagens e parecia bastante irritado.

\- N-Neji-ni-san! – gaguejou, assim que chegou à rua, onde ele a esperava.

\- Hinata? – ele murmurou, arqueando as sobrancelhas como um juiz que julga um réu que cometeu um crime terrível. Ela corou, subitamente ciente de que estava descabelada, vestida com roupas que não eram dela e ainda por cima descalça no meio da rua. – As suas coisas estão no carro. – apontou, visivelmente constrangido, a caminhonete atrás de si. Alguns dias antes os dois haviam passado em uma loja de móveis usados para comprar o essencial para a casa e ele lhe prometera que traria tudo no domingo, mas com aquela confusão toda ela se esquecera completamente desse detalhe.

\- Vocês querem que eu chame os meninos? Essa geladeira parece um pouco pesada pra você carregar sozinho... – sugeriu Tenten, chamando a atenção dos dois para si.

\- Não p-precisa se p-preocupar!

\- Relaxa, Hina. – ela riu – O Gaara é antissocial e o Sasuke tá praticamente morto, mas tenho certeza que o Naruto e o Shika podem ajudar. – deu uma pausa – Vai lá acordar a Kiba e abrir a porta pro seu... _Amigo_? – pontuou a frase com um sorrisinho maroto, antes de voltar para dentro de casa. Ela não queria ser maldosa, mas estava claramente se divertindo com a expressão de surpresa e apreensão do recém-chegado.

\- O Kiba está aqui? – ele murmurou, tentando ignorar o leve rubor que lhe aparecera na face.

Hinata suspirou pesadamente, dando de ombros como quem diz que é uma longa história. Já no apartamento ela imediatamente pegou uma muda de roupas e entrou no banheiro para se trocar e jogar uma água no rosto, deixando para trás um Neji visivelmente confuso sentado na única cadeira que havia na casa e um Kiba sonolento e mal-humorado.

* * *

Por sorte o processo de colocar as coisas para dentro não fora muito demorado. A ajuda de Naruto e Shikamaru fora muito bem-vinda e em algum momento todo mundo apareceu parar uma mão. Até o irmão de Temari (depois de alguma insistência, é claro) ajudara a identificar e montar uma peça da cama que ninguém sabia para que servia. Ao final da tarde o apartamento contava com uma cômoda, uma geladeira pequena e uma mesinha de quatro lugares.

\- Vo-você tem certeza que n-não quer ficar? – perguntou Hinata, quando fora levar Neji até carro.

\- Tenho umas coisas pra fazer. – respondeu. Ela não sabia dizer se ela verdade, entretanto. O conhecia muito bem e sabia que por mais que tivesse sido cordial com todo mundo o tempo todo, era praticamente impossível saber se ele gostava deles ou não. Mesmo assim, queria que ele ficasse. Os dois nunca tinham sido próximos, mas nas semanas que antecederam a mudança, vinham criando uma amizade que ela não queria mais perder. – Você vai ficar bem? – questionou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e olhando para o grupo de pessoas que conversavam animadamente alguns metros atrás dela.

\- Sim. – a resposta saiu bem baixa, mas segura. Tinha certeza de que ele estava preocupado com ela (e provavelmente muito curioso), embora não tivesse dito nada.

\- Pode ligar se precisar. – completou, abraçando-a rapidamente antes de seguir para o carro.

\- Qual o nome dele mesmo? – perguntou Tenten, assistindo a caminhonete dobrar a esquina. Ela, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto e Kiba (e consequentemente Akamaru) estavam sentados na calçada, rodeados por garrafas de refrigerante e cerveja que compraram no mercadinho da outra rua.

\- Sabem... – começou Sakura, bebericando um gole de seu refrigerante enquanto um Sasuke ainda de ressaca a abraçava por ás e praticamente dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro – Eu achava que a Ino era a indiscreta do grupo, mas depois de passar a tarde toda vendo a Tenten tirando a roupa do seu primo com os olhos, acho que mudei de ideia. – terminou, arrancando risadas dos outros.

\- Tirei com os olhos porque não podia tirar com as mãos. – a morena girou os olhos exageradamente – O que foi? Se vocês todos já notaram, não tem porque ficar disfarçando. – deu de ombros.

\- O Neji é um cara bem difícil... – comentou Kiba, com seu tom de voz mais sério. – Vários anos tentando, mas nunca consegui nem o número dele. – dramatizou.

Naruto riu, mas logo disfarçou e voltou a fazer cara de poucos amigos. A presença dele deixara Hinata um pouco tensa. Por mais que não o conhecesse bem, já havia notado que ele era uma pessoa falante e barulhenta. Hoje, no entanto, parecia que estava se esforçando ao máximo para ficar calado e o mais distante dela possível.

O que diabos ele estava querendo dizer com aquele silêncio? Ele tinha sido muito legal ontem. Mas aí havia aqueles flashes da noite passada que ela não sabia se eram lembranças ou simplesmente imaginação fértil e agora ele estava sendo muito estranho.

\- Caras, eu preciso arrumar minhas coisas! – Kiba levantou-se de repente, acordando Hinata de seu devaneio e acordando o Akamaru, que dormia ente ele e ela, exausto depois de várias horas pulando nas pessoas e tentando sair correndo pela rua.

As despedidas não levaram muito tempo, mas foram bastante animadas. Ele pediu umas mil vezes a cada um dos moradores do apartamento da frente que cuidasse direito de Hinata e prometeu que viria para outras festas (o que não deixou Naruto muito satisfeito).

* * *

\- Obrigada por ter vindo. – ela sorriu, quando terminaram de colocar as coisas dele no carro. – Senti sua falta.

\- Eu prometo voltar mais vezes se você me prometer que vou ser a primeira pessoa a saber quando você der uns pegas no Brad Pitt japonês. – riu.

\- Até parece que você ia me deixar ir embora sem me encher mais uma vez! – protestou, sem esconder o aborrecimento – É melhor você nem pensar em voltar aqui, porque tenho certeza que ele me detesta.

\- Ah, Hinata... Você é tão inocente. – sorriu, puxando-a para um abraço exagerado. – Ele _me_ detesta, isso é verdade. Mas eu disse que você ainda vai me agradecer e mantenho minha palavra. – completou, bagunçando os cabelos dela com as mãos, sem se importar com os protestos da garota.

\- Você é a pior pessoa que eu conheço. – suspirou pesadamente.

\- E é por isso que você me ama. – sorriu – Da próxima vez eu dou um jeito de trazer o Shino comigo.

\- Liga quando chegar em casa. – ela pediu, abraçando-o pela última vez. Ele esperou enquanto ela se debruçava na janela do carro para dar um último afago no cachorro, repetindo pra ele umas mil vezes que ficaria com saudades e então acomodou-se no banco do motorista.

Ela assistiu o carro se afastando até sumir e voltou para dentro. Era estranho como, apesar de estar sozinha, ela se sentia mais acolhida do que nunca. Do outro lado da rua, as luzes estavam acesas. Naruto levantou-se do sofá, desligou a TV e lhe deu um aceno de boa noite antes de ir para o quarto.

Naquele momento, ela sentiu que nunca mais se sentiria tão sozinha outra vez.

* * *

 **Alohaaaa!**

 **Antes de tudo eu queria pedir desculpas por ter levado tanto tempo para postar! Esse mês de fevereiro foi um pouquiiinho (muito) enrolado pra mim, confesso.**

 **Mas aí está!**

 **Sobre esse capítulo eu gostaria de dizer apenas que: na minha cabeça o Sasuke é o pior bêbado EVER (e é por isso que ele evita álcool de todo jeito), seguido de perto pelo Naruto e a Temari.**

 **(e eu prometo que o primeiro beijo NaruHina** _ **de verdade**_ **vai ser bem menos desastroso!)**

 **O próximo capítulo vai trabalhar mais o ponto de vista do Naruto e a rotina dos personagens como universitários.**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews, os favorites e follows!**

 **Agradecimentos especiais a Mitisuki Kagome (infelizmente não posso te responder diretamente, então vai por aqui mesmo: fiquei TÃO feliz quando vi suas reviews! Muito obrigada pelo feedback - eu estava realmente com medo de escorregar na personalidade dos personagens - e pelo entusiasmo. Espero que você também goste desse e dos próximos capítulos!) e a Kakau pelos comentários maravilhosos!**

 **Perdoem eu ser uma pessoa enrolada e não desistam de mim.**

 **Até o próximo capítulo!**

 **Beijos, Mia.**


	4. She Looks So Perfect

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é um anime/mangá da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. She Looks So Perfect é uma música do grupo 5 Seconds of Summer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: She Looks So Perfect**

Naruto encarou o relógio do computador da loja onde trabalhava, aborrecido com a lentidão com a qual o dia parecia passar, mas feliz por já ser sexta-feira de novo.

A semana passara surpreendentemente rápido. Entre trabalhar, prestar atenção nas aulas, manter os estudos em dia e resolver um ou outro problema que aparecia na república, ele sempre chegava na sexta já exausto. Ainda mais se adicionasse a essa mistura a tarefa extra de fugir da nova vizinha sem que os amigos percebessem.

Suspirou pesadamente, olhando ao redor em busca de algo que pudesse fazer enquanto não aparecia nenhum cliente, mas tudo estava perfeitamente organizado (pela primeira vez em semanas) e o único trabalho que ele tinha para fazer naquele momento exigia um livro que não estava ali. Ficou lá jogando campo minado e amaldiçoando mentalmente seu chefe (por ter bloqueado todos os sites legais) até que a porta de vidro fora aberta, trazendo um pouco do calor absurdo que fazia na rua e um Shikamaru sonolento para dentro.

\- Chegou atrasado, seu cunhadinho querido já tomou o lugar. – murmurou, sem desviar a atenção do computador.

\- Tá brincando? – protestou – Que bosta.

\- Dá um desconto. Ele pegou aquele professor bundão que deu aula pro Sasuke semestre passado. Acho que o bicho não dorme há uns quatro dias. – fez uma pausa – Parece que você vai ter que aturar a minha presença. – riu, enquanto o amigo jogava a mochila no chão e se sentada todo esparramado numa poltrona que havia perto do balcão.

Desde que Naruto começara a trabalhar naquela loja, quase um ano antes, aquele cenário se tornara comum. Atrás do balcão dos patins, havia uma salinha para os funcionários que tinha um sofá de dois lugares onde era possível encontrar a paz (e o frescor de ar-condicionado) que nenhum Centro Acadêmico era capaz de oferecer. Então sempre que alguém tinha uma janela entre as aulas, aquele era o destino.

\- A Tenten quer dar uma festa semana que vem. – começou Shikamaru – Ela disse que é pra a galera ter uma última diversão antes das provas, mas eu acho mesmo que é pra ter uma desculpa pra ver o primo da Hinata-san.

\- Todo mundo sabe que não tem coisa mais casual do que dar uma festa só pra ver uma pessoa. – o loiro respondeu, fazendo o outro rir.

\- Qualquer coisa que faça ela parar de falar dele o tempo todo vale... Acho que se eu ouvir as palavras cabeludo e gostoso na mesma frase mais uma vez eu me mudo daquela casa. – continuou, ainda rindo.

\- Ele pareceu um cara legal quando não tava me olhando com cara de maníaco homicida. – ironizou, fazendo bico.

\- Bom, eu te olharia com cara de bunda se você tivesse olhando pra a _minha_ prima daquele jeito.

\- Quê? – Naruto gritou como se tivesse acabado de ouvir o maior absurdo da face da Terra. – Não viaja, cara! – continuou, tentando não transparecer a ansiedade (porém, como o ótimo ator que era, parecia mesmo um peixe desesperado para voltar pra dentro d'água) – Ela tem namorado!

\- O Kiba? – Shikamaru perguntou, o encarando como se ele fosse muito burro – Então você passou a semana toda agindo como um maluco antissocial que nunca falou com uma garota na vida por que pensou que ela namorava o Kiba?

\- Eu não estava... – se interrompeu ao ver a expressão de total descrença do outro – Por que você acha isso?

\- Existe uma razão pra a gente nunca ter deixado você ser o cara que usava identidade falsa pra comprar bebida. – girou os olhos – Você é um péssimo ator.

\- Pera, pera! Se eles não estão namorando, então...

\- Ela é solteira e vocês podem se amar enquanto a música do Titanic toca ao fundo. – completou, franzindo a testa ao ver a expressão confusa do outro. – Você realmente gostou dela.

\- Eu... – parou para pensar – Eu não sei, ela é... Tem alguma coisa nela que... É, eu gostei. – suspirou pesadamente. – Provavelmente eu vou estragar tudo!

\- Não seria Uzumaki Naruto se não estragasse tudo em algum momento. – brincou – Relaxa, cara. Ela não vai resistir ao seu charme de surfista bundão.

\- Você já viu os caras com quem ela anda? – o loiro bufou, aborrecido. Claro que ele estava feliz porque ela não tinha namorado, mas essa informação o deixara ainda mais ansioso. – Numa escala de 0 a 10, eu devo estar sei lá, no máximo 3 do conceito dela.

\- Deixa de ser problemático, Naruto! – protestou o moreno – quando conheci a Temari eu devia estar no -15 e olha onde a gente tá agora. – deu de ombros, se espreguiçando.

Talvez ele estivesse certo.

Ou talvez não.

* * *

Normalmente Naruto saía da aula às dez e vinte da noite, o que lhe deixava com mais ou menos dez minutos para contornar o prédio da biblioteca e atravessar o gramado que o separava da parada de ônibus. Mas naquela noite perdera a noção do tempo conversando com alguns colegas sobre uma questão que não tinham conseguido entender e saíra quinze minutos atrasado, o que significava que mesmo que corresse feito um cavalo, não conseguiria pegar o ônibus das dez e meia e teria que ir naquele outro que dava uma volta enorme e parava bem mais longe da república.

Correu até o ponto, ignorando o incômodo do peso da mochila e já notando que as pessoas que pegavam o mesmo carro que ele não estavam mais lá. Havia, entretanto, uma figura conhecida que tentava se camuflar no canto mais escuro da parada, alheia à presença dele.

\- Hina-chan! – chamou, abrindo seu maior sorriso para não assustá-la.

\- N-Naruto-Kun! – ela respondeu, depois de um breve segundo de hesitação.

\- Eu não sabia que você estudava à noite!

\- Eu est-tudo de manhã. – sussurrou – Trab-balho na biblioteca à n-noite.

\- Tem um ônibus que serve pra a gente, deve passar em uns dez minutos. – continuou, sem saber ao certo sobre o que conversar. Ela sorriu, mas não disse nada. Ficaram em silêncio até estarem devidamente acomodados nos bancos do ônibus, o olhar dela vagando pelos prédios e casas que passavam pela janela enquanto ele apoiava a cabeça no encosto, praticamente caindo no sono.

\- O que v-você estuda? – ela perguntou de repente, tirando-o do momento preguiçoso.

\- Geografia. Quero ser professor. – respondeu.

\- Sério? – continuou, antes mesmo que ele tivesse a chance de devolver a pergunta, sorrindo alegremente.

\- A maioria das pessoas não responde tão bem quando eu falo! – riu, um pouco espantado com a reação – O que você faz?

\- História. – respondeu, com convicção. – Também quero ser professora. – completou, pela primeira vez com a voz totalmente firme e decidida.

\- Assim que a galera souber eles vão começar a fazer piada de professor pobre com você também. – sorriu – Eu acho que eles tem inveja porque nós escolhemos a profissão mais bonita do mundo e eles vão estar muito ocupados ganhando dinheiro enquanto a gente fica com toda a diversão.

Hinata riu baixinho e ele tirou aquele segundo para analisar o rosto dela, como vinha se controlando para não fazer durante a semana inteira. Ela era pálida, mas tinha aquele rubor constante nas bochechas e cabelos e cílios muito pretos, que contrastavam com os olhos, que eram claros de um jeito que ele nunca vira igual. Embora parecesse tão cansada quanto ele (talvez até um pouco mais), ainda parecia tão suave e incrível quanto uma manhã de inverno. Naquele momento ele entendeu que aquele sorriso aberto que ela lhe oferecera agora, era raro e difícil de conseguir. E prometeu a si mesmo que faria de tudo para vê-lo mais vezes.

\- O q-que eles estudam? – perguntou, as maçãs do rosto assumindo um tom ainda mais avermelhado por causa daquele olhar.

\- Er... – Naruto murmurou, acordando do transe – A Tenten faz educação física, a Sakura Medicina e a Ino enfermagem. A Temari estuda ciências políticas e o Shimakaru engenharia química, mas eu não sei exatamente o que isso quer dizer além de que ele provavelmente vai aprender a fazer metanfetamina. O Sasuke e o Gaara entraram pra direito, mas o Sasuke trancou esse semestre. – explicou, franzindo a testa – Não adiantou muita coisa, porque o pai dele arranjou um estágio num escritório de contabilidade que é mais chato que a faculdade. – deu de ombros.

\- N-nós ficamos mesmo c-com toda a diversão. – deu uma risada baixa, desviando o olhar para a janela. – Eu tenho um amigo que faz b-biologia e quer est-tudar insetos.

\- Isso parece muito chato! – reclamou, fazendo careta.

O resto do caminho passou rápido, os dois ainda envolvidos nessa conversa sobre as faculdades, as matérias que tinham em comum e as coisas absurdas que os amigos estudavam em seus cursos. Ao final do caminho, embora um tanto envergonhada, Hinata parecia bem mais à vontade com ele, gaguejando cada vez menos.

\- Hina-chan! – ele chamou, já na porta de casa, depois de se despedirem – Você acha que consegue sair uns minutos antes? Tem um ônibus que para mais perto. Eu posso te buscar lá pra a gente ir pra a parada. – sugeriu.

\- Consigo s-sim. – respondeu – Obrigada, Naruto-kun.

\- Boa noite. – abriu um sorriso enorme, assistindo-a acenar e entrar no próprio prédio.

* * *

\- _Então, o que é que tá te estressando_? – Shino perguntou, do outro lado da linha. Era madrugada e Hinata ligara para ele depois de quase uma hora rolando na cama de um lado para o outro sem conseguir dormir.

\- Nada, já disse que ta tudo bem! – suspirou pesadamente.

\- Então por que você me ligou às três da manhã? – era engraçado como ela sabia exatamente qual era a expressão que ele estava fazendo no momento. Ligar para Shino de madrugada era algo que ela fazia sempre que tinha alguma coisa preocupando-a. Enquanto Kiba era o amigo que a fazia se soltar e se divertir, Shino era o que ouvia e dava conselhos adultos.

\- Eu só... fiquei com saudades! – protestou.

\- Quando é só saudades você liga em horários normais. – riu baixo – O Brad Pitt japonês fez alguma coisa errada?

\- _O_ q-quê? – perguntou, a voz saindo mais alta e aguda do que ela pretendia – Como você s-sabe disso?

\- O Kiba me ligou pra contar tudo antes mesmo de pôr os pés dentro de casa. – continuou, ainda rindo – É por causa dele?

\- Não. – fez bico, embora ele não pudesse ver. – Ele não tem nenhum interesse em mim, mas não é como se isso fosse novidade. – girou os olhos, praguejando mentalmente por não conseguir manter com Naruto uma conversa decente como conseguia fazer com os amigos.

\- Ele é um bundão se não gostar de você. – deu uma pausa – Mas se o problema não é ele, então o que é?

\- O de sempre. – murmurou, colocando as pernas para cima e apoiando os pés na parede – Meu pai não ligou nenhuma vez. Eu sei que ele disse que não ia se meter, mas...

\- Você achou que ele ia acabar mudando de ideia. – completou. – Você quer que ele ligue?

\- Sim... Não... Eu não sei! – respondeu sinceramente – Eu quero, mas... Essa semana foi tão boa e... Não quero que isso acabe.

\- Agora que você falou disso, que história foi essa de que você subiu num balcão de boate? – ele perguntou, a voz assumindo um tom descrente – O Kiba às vezes exagera nas histórias. – murmurou. Hinata riu nervosamente, sem conseguir responder – Pera! Isso aconteceu de verdade?!

\- S-sim. – ela gaguejou, ainda rindo. – Eu... É, é verdade.

\- Eu vou imaginar essa cena todos os dias a partir de agora. – disse, dando uma risadinha irônica.

\- Shino! –protestou, o rosto pegando fogo de tanta vergonha.

\- Hinata! – ele devolveu, obviamente sorrindo do outro lado da linha – Sabe do que mais? Eu acho que você deve continuar fazendo isso. Sei lá, subindo em mesas, dando uns pegas no seu vizinho e essas coisas. Você sempre se importou tanto com a opinião de todo mundo, não vai te matar vive sua vida um pouco. – completou, pegando-a de surpresa. Aquele era um conselho tão não-Shino que chegava a ser um pouco absurdo. – Deixa o peso de ser uma Hyuuga pra lá por algumas semanas e depois você vê o que faz.

\- Uau. Eu acho que disquei o número errado e liguei pro Kiba por engano. – murmurou, ainda espantada.

\- Isso soou como algo que ele diria. – o amigo concordou. – Por isso eu não sei se é um conselho muito bom.

\- É sim. – sorriu – Eu vou desligar e ficar rolando na cama o resto da noite.

\- Ok. Depois te ligo pra ver como está a missão. – deu uma pausa – Boa noite Hina, se cuida.

\- Você também, Shino. – e finalizou a ligação.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, encarando a claridade alaranjada da lâmpada da rua que não era totalmente aplacada pelas cortinas do apartamento. Não podia negar que a última noite de sábado havia sido a melhor de toda sua vida. E por mais que estivesse exausta depois daquela semana estudando e trabalhando todos os dias, sentia que estava tudo valendo à pena. Amava a faculdade que escolhera fazer, muito mais do que os dois semestres de economia que fizera antes de se rebelar e largar as responsabilidades para trás.

E quanto ao pai, ela sabia que uma hora teria de lidar. Uma hora um dos dois ia ceder e, bem, algumas coisas provavelmente mudariam. Mas enquanto ela podia apenas aproveitar e se divertir, era isso que faria.

* * *

Naruto desceu do fusquinha verde, contente por ter conseguido convencer Tenten a emprestá-lo. Saíra do trabalho ao meio-dia, como em todos os sábados, almoçara num restaurante à beira-mar e tirara uma boa parte da tarde para surfar e relaxar na praia. Infelizmente, com a rotina cheia, quase nunca sobrava tempo para seu hobbie favorito, então ocasiões como essa eram mito apreciadas.

O térreo do casarão da república era um ponto comercial que há algum tempo fora transformado em garagem e um apartamento bem pequeno que há meses não era alugado. E o segundo andar era o apartamento de três quartos, que milagrosamente estava vazio naquele fim de tarde.

O loiro subiu as escadas, largou a prancha na área de serviço e foi direto para a cozinha fazer um sanduíche com tudo o que havia na geladeira e poderia ser colocado dentro de um pão (infelizmente apenas tomates, fatias de peito de peru e um pouco daquele queijo com gosto de nada de Tenten) e depois seguiu para a sala, precariamente equilibrando o prato e o copo enorme de suco de laranja.

Mais uma vez, ele não tinha intenção de espionar, mas foi inevitável. Hinata estava lá, no apartamento dela do outro lado da rua, dançando pela cozinha, usando uma colher de madeira como microfone, totalmente alheia à presença dele (que, por causa das mãos ocupadas, ainda estava com todas as luzes apagadas). E ela era ridiculamente bonita, especialmente quando estava se sentindo à vontade e embora ele não quisesse ficar lá parecendo um pateta, simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar.

Então ele fez o que qualquer pessoa normal faria: se sentou no sofá, e terminou seu lanche, se sentindo totalmente autoconsciente e torcendo para que em algum momento ela notasse que ele estava ali.

O que, convenhamos, era totalmente ridículo.

Apesar de ser um desastre perto de garotas bonitas, ele era conhecido justamente por ser uma das criaturas mais desavergonhadas a pisar na face da Terra e não podia simplesmente fazer esse papel inseguro.

\- Hina-chan! – ele gritou, se aproximando da varanda na velocidade da luz. Chamou mais duas vezes, sem sucesso, e por fim deu o assobio mais alto que pode, fazendo a garota dar um pequeno pulo de susto.

\- N-Naruto-Kun! – ela respondeu com olhos arregalados e as bochechas começando a corar.

\- A Tenten quer dar uma festa aqui semana que vem e... – deu uma pausa – Não vai fazer muito sentido o que vou dizer porque a festa também é na minha casa, mas... Você quer ir comigo? – completou, abrindo o sorriso colgate que com os anos se tornara sua marca registrada.

Os segundos que antecederam a resposta dela se arrastaram dolorosamente devagar e quando ela respondeu um tímido (e muito lindo) "sim", Naruto teve vontade de sair correndo e gritando pela casa tal qual um jogador que vence um campeonato importante.

 _Oh, boy_. Ela era perfeita.

E ele era um rapaz muito, muito ferrado.

* * *

 **Hello y'all!**

 **Bom, preciso pedir desculpas pra vocês por possíveis erros gramaticais nesse capítulo. Não tive como betar direito e não queria enrolar mais ainda com a postagem, então acabou saindo assim mesmo.**

 **Sobre esse update: depois de uma vida inteira rodeada de professores, as "piadas de professor" pobre acabam se tornando inevitáveis. xD**

 **Não sei se a "planta" da república ficou muito clara, então lá vai uma explicação improvisada: basicamente é um casarão de três andares. No primeiro só tem uma garagem e um apartamento desocupado, no segundo é o apartamento deles e o terceiro é um terraço que vai ter muita importância no próximo capítulo! (Não sei se existe esse tipo de prédio onde vocês moram, mas na minha cidade é muito comum)**

 **Bom, acho que por hoje é só.**

 **Até o próximo (eu espero, hahaha!),**

 **Mia.**


	5. Wonderwall

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é um anime/mangá da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. Wonderwall é uma música da banda Oasis.

 **Notas:** este capítulo apresenta menções de consumo de bebidas alcóolicas e ocasional uso de palavreado chulo; A canção citada na cena após a festa é Wonderwall.

 **Capítulo 5: Wonderwall**

Hinata arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda se sentindo insegura sobre a imagem que via no espelho. O vestido era florido, rodado, com fundo azul marinho e ia até uns três dedos acima dos joelhos (ou seja, bem mais curto dos que os que ela usava nas raras ocasiões em que vestia vestidos).

 _"O que acha?"_ digitou no celular, mandando junto com a foto para Hanabi. A irmã tinha lhe dado esse vestido alguns meses e lhe fizera prometer que o usaria quando tivesse uma ocasião especial. Obviamente aquela _não_ era uma ocasião especial, porque Naruto só a chamara como amiga e não aconteceria nada entre eles, mas... Ugh, ela nem sabia porque diabos tinha escolhido aquela roupa ao invés das camisetas de sempre.

 _"Se esse garoto não pular em cima de você, é porque ele tem problemas."_ Ela respondeu, fazendo a mais velha corar.

Hinata preferia nem ter contato nada sobre ele para a irmã, mas sempre acabava sendo inevitável. Shino e Kiba eram seus melhores amigos de todos os tempos e a ajudavam até em assuntos envolvendo garotos, mas eram péssimos em conselhos fashion. E Hanabi não aceitava ajuda-la sem saber qual era a história por trás (e sem matá-la aos poucos de tanto constrangimento).

 _"Eu não quero que ele pule em mim!"_ rebateu.

" _Uhum, sei."_ Foi o que ela disse, emendando à resposta vários emojis sorridentes.

A garota suspirou pesadamente, agora parando para analisar os outros aspectos da produção. Usava uma maquiagem bem básica, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto só com a franja solta e um sapatinho preto de salto baixo. Pensou por alguns segundos, ainda considerando a opção de trocar a roupa toda de novo. Já estava um pouco em cima da hora, até conseguia ouvir a movimentação acontecendo do outro lado da rua, mas ninguém ia reparar se ela se atrasasse um pouco.

A única pessoa que poderia se preocupar era Neji, mas ele já mandara uma mensagem avisando que só chegaria dali a mais ou menos meia hora. Ela tinha que admitir que repassara o convite de Tenten à ele tendo quase certeza de que a resposta seria negativa, mas o primo a surpreendeu com um sim imediato. Naruto devia estar ocupado recebendo as pessoas, certo?

Ela já estava abrindo uma das gavetas da cômoda quando a campainha tocou.

* * *

\- Tô lindo, muito gato ou maravilhoso? – Naruto perguntou abrindo um sorriso enorme para Sakura, que arqueou as sobrancelhas como se o analisasse severamente o combo de camisa xadrez cinza, calça preta e Converse laranja que ele tinha escolhido.

\- Você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz saber que a sua fase de usar laranja e azul acabou. – disse por fim, sorrindo. – Laranja e preto é _tão_ melhor. – ironizou, fazendo-o rir.

\- Vocês nunca vão ficar livres de me ver de laranja. – sorriu – Vejo vocês daqui a pouco.

\- Onde você vai, querido? – perguntou Temari, franzindo a testa.

\- Buscar a Hina-chan! - o loiro respondeu, abrindo seu maior sorriso.

\- Cara, ela mora aqui na frente. – murmurou Sasuke.

\- E daí? – deu de ombros, saindo antes que os outros começassem a fazer piadas com ele. Enquanto descia as escadas ainda tempo de ouvir um "Você bem que podia fazer isso às vezes" vindo de Sakura e um "Quem vê até pensa que tem educação" de Gaara. Ele riu sozinho, parando por um instante para dar uma última ajeitada no cabelo antes de atravessar a rua e apertar o interfone de Hinata.

\- Quem é? – foi o que ela disse ao atender.

\- É o Naruto, Hina-chan!

\- Naruto-Kun? – perguntou parecendo um pouco surpresa. – Já vou d-descer. – disse, antes de desligar.

Minutos depois ela apareceu, ainda mais linda e perfumada do que de costume, com as bochechas visivelmente avermelhadas e um sorriso tímido no rosto.

\- A gente gosta de fazer uma reuniãozinha lá na república antes do pessoal chegar e eu achei que você ia querer ir também... – começou, um pouco apreensivo. – Vamos? – completou, oferecendo a mão para que ela segurasse.

O apartamento estava bem diferente do normal. Alguns móveis haviam sido retirados e guardados na garagem para liberar a passagem e os sofás tinham sido arrastados para bem perto das paredes. Ino deixara uma música animada do Coldplay tocando enquanto montava uma playlist no iPod pra deixar rolando e Tenten preparava alguns drinks usando os balcões da cozinha como um bar improvisado. Temari, Gaara, Sakura e Shikamaru jogavam uma partida de truco sentados no chão e Sasuke os assistia sentado no sofá, aparentemente tentando sabotar o jogo.

Alguns minutos depois que Hinata terminou de cumprimentar todo mundo a campainha tocou e Neji subiu ao apartamento, saudando os outros com uma cordialidade desnecessária para o evento.

\- Então, eu não sei se o Naruto avisou pra vocês, mas nós tempos um ritual de iniciação para as pessoas que vem a uma das nossas festas pela primeira vez. – anunciou Tenten, tão séria quanto ele – Nós desistimos dos rituais que envolvem nudismo porque isso já deu alguns problemas, mas a coisa vai ficar bem louca agora. – continuou, pousando os dois copos com líquido azul que trazia em cima da estante. Os dois primos se entreolharam, num misto de confusão, apreensão e constrangimento, parecendo calcular a maneira mais fácil de fugir daquele lugar, até que a morena soltou uma gargalhada alta, sendo seguida pelos outros.

\- Que porra foi essa, Tenten? Se você quer matar os nossos convidados, avisa antes! – riu Shikamaru.

\- Desculpa! – Defendeu-se – Vocês dois precisam relaxar um pouco! – completou, virando-se para os recém chegados.

\- Vai ser divertido – prometeu Naruto, olhando direto para Hinata e apertando levemente a mão dela – A gente chamou só um pouquinho de gente.

Algum tempo depois (talvez meia hora, talvez duas, ela já tinha perdido a noção do tempo) Hinata reparou que a definição dele de "um pouquinho de gente" era bem maluca. Claro, não havia nenhuma multidão, mas o apartamento estava cheio em todos os cantos. No entanto, ele estava certo quando disse que seria divertido. Era bem mais legal do que a boate, porque o ambiente era bem-humorado e o pessoal da república fazia de tudo para deixa-la confortável. Ela tinha bebido bem menos, mas mesmo assim com o tempo foi sentindo a vergonha ir embora e começou a se soltar.

E Naruto era a melhor companhia possível. Ele a apresentara para várias pessoas, a tirara para dançar várias vezes (de primeira ela ficara com vergonha, mas ele era um dançarino tão ruim que ela simplesmente deixou de se importar), a fazia rir toda hora, simplesmente sendo ele mesmo.

De onde estavam na pista de dança improvisada ela podia ver Shikamaru desastrosamente tentando preparar um drink com agilidade enquanto Ino gravava vídeos no celular e Temari assistia, ambas rindo da falta de destreza dele. Tenten e Neji não estavam à vista agora, mas ela tinha os encontrado dançando alguns minutos antes (ou fingindo que dançava, no caso dele) e achara maravilhosa a possibilidade de os dois ficarem juntos.

Sakura apareceu de repente, puxando-a para dançar e gritando um "perdeu playboy, agora ela tá comigo!" para Naruto, que aproveitou o momento para pegar bebidas para eles. Ela sorria alegremente, fazendo Hinata rodopiar algumas vezes e arriscando passos ousados, que a morena até tentou acompanhar apesar da timidez. O loiro logo retornou, acompanhado por Sasuke, que estava sóbrio dessa vez e olhava tudo com a mesma expressão aborrecida de sempre. Mas dentro de poucos segundos ele já parecia um pouquinho mais relaxado, sendo levado pela namorada e meio que obrigado a dançar um pouquinho.

\- Ele faz essa cara em todas as festas, mas não perde uma. – reclamou Naruto, assim que o casal sumiu. De repente ele franziu a testa, parecendo pensar seriamente sobre alguma coisa. – Você quer sair daqui?

\- Sim. – ela respondeu sem pensar. Se pensasse, ficaria insegura e acabaria deixando o momento passar, como sempre fazia.

Ele sorriu e a puxou pela mão, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas à procura de Tenten. Demoraram um pouco para encontrá-la, mas quando o loiro lhe pediu as chaves do carro, ela apenas abriu um sorrisinho sugestivo e piscou, ao contrário de Neji, que ficou olhando-os como uma cara desconfiada, mas não disse nada. Assim que entraram no fusquinha verde, ele ligou o som e pediu que ela escolhesse uma estação de rádio, enquanto ele arrumava o banco a seu gosto. Deixou numa estação qualquer que tocava uma música do The Strokes e eles logo saíram da rua, deixando a festa para trás.

\- Deve ser estranho morar com tanta gente. – ela suspirou pesadamente, olhando a casa que ficava cada vez mais longe. Na imensa mansão Hyuuga, sempre foram apenas ela, Hanabi, seu pai e os empregados. E para dizer a verdade, suas companhias eram sempre sua irmã, dona Akemi, a idosa governanta que cuidara das duas desde crianças e o ex-jardineiro Seiji, que se aposentara no ano anterior. Hiashi passava a maior parte do tempo entre viagens de trabalho e reuniões da diretoria do hospital Hyuuga.

\- É um pouco. – ele riu – Mas é mais fácil morar com outras cinco pessoas do que com o Ero-sennin! – fez careta. – Ele é meu padrinho. Me criou a vida quase toda e eu o amo, mas ele é doido de pedra. – explicou, ao ver que ela não estava entendendo nada. – Você mora sozinha faz tempo?

\- Não. – respondeu, encarando a janela – Mas m-minha casa sempre foi um pouco vazia. – deu de ombros.

\- A minha também era. Tudo bem que o Ero-sennin às vezes vale por umas dez pessoas, mas mesmo assim... – deu um sorriso melancólico, que não era muito do feitio dele. – A gente era todo mundo meio sem família, aí um dia nós estávamos comendo cachorro quente depois de uma festa bem doida e a Tenten disse que um tio dela tinha esse apartamento pra alugar. Desde então nós viramos meio que a família um do outro. – contou, o sorriso abrindo mais um pouco. Era notável que ele gostava muito dos amigos e da vida que levavam.

\- Parece bom. – respondeu, olhando direto para ele.

\- Você já atravessou a ponte de madrugada? – mudou de assunto, a olhando como quem acabara de ter uma ideia genial. Ela respondeu negativamente com a cabeça e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Não dá pra dizer que você conhece essa cidade se nunca fez isso. – completou.

Hinata riu baixinho, mas não disse nada. Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto seguiam o caminho, a paisagem da cidade passando rápido através da janela. O locutor da rádio fizera uma pausa na programação para dizer algumas coisas que eles não prestaram muita atenção e logo tocou uma canção aleatória que também não tivera muita importância. A próxima música, entretanto, era uma velha conhecida de ambos.

Ela nem reparou quando começou a cantar, distraída com a paisagem e a alegria de estar vivendo aquele momento. A letra e a melodia escapavam de seus lábios suavemente, como se estivesse sozinha em seu quarto cantando uma de suas músicas favoritas. Só se deu conta quando o ouviu a acompanhando, a voz rouca dele contrastando com seu próprio timbre doce e suave. Hinata riu, pela primeira vez se soltando completamente de qualquer constrangimento. Por mais que gostasse muito de cantar, nunca havia se permitido fazer isso na frente de ninguém, mas daquela vez tudo acontecera de forma muito natural.

Quando chegaram ao refrão, os dois já estavam praticamente imersos na melodia, cantando a plenos pulmões, desafinando, rindo, aproveitando aqueles minutos como se fossem os mais importantes de suas vidas. Ela adorava o jeito com que ele simplesmente se divertia, mesmo escorregando várias vezes na afinação e no tom. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava levar e vivia a vida sem arrependimentos. Ela gostava do tipo de pessoa que estava se deixando ser desde que o conhecera.

\- Á partir daqui você tem que fechar os olhos. – ele pediu, assim que a música terminou, tentando parecer sério, mas era óbvio que um sorriso insistente tentava escapar de qualquer jeito.

Ela acatou o pedido e esperou enquanto o carro parava. Ele abriu a porta e por alguns segundos nada aconteceu, mas no instante seguinte ele reapareceu, tomando a mão dela e vagarosamente a guiando para fora. Cobriu seus olhos com as mãos, mesmo que ainda estivessem devidamente fechados.

\- Cuidado com o degrau. – avisou, a voz tão perto da orelha que a fez se arrepiar inteira. – Pode abrir. – completou, descendo as mãos para os ombros dela.

Hinata jamais saberia descrever o que sentira ao ver aquela imagem. Era a mesma ponta que ela cruzara centenas de vezes na vida, mas à noite parecia um lugar totalmente diferente. A mesma ponte que dividia a cidade em duas partes, que ela apelidara mentalmente de seu antigo e seu novo mundo. Não havia quase nenhum carro por perto, o que deixava evidente os sons do mar se balançando com o vento. Os barcos atracados no píer seguiam essa oscilação, alguns deles com luzes acesas, abrigando pessoas. Os pontos luminosos das janelas dos prédios refletidos na água pareciam formar um céu de infinitas estrelas, iluminado pela lua cheia, que jogava sua luz prateada pela cena toda. Era como se fosse um sonho, só que mil vezes mais bonito por ser tão real.

\- Nunca vi nada tão lindo. – ela murmurou, surpresa e até um pouco assustada com tudo o que sentia. Levou as mãos às dele, entrelaçando seus dedos e puxando-o para que ele a abraçasse.

\- Meu lugar favorito no mundo! – Naruto pontuou a frase com uma risada baixa e alegre.

\- Obrigada por dividir comigo. – sorriu.

Continuaram ali por alguns minutos, um silêncio confortável tomando conta. Ela se perdeu na vista maravilhosa, no calor do abraço e na maneira com que se encaixavam perfeitamente. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela, começando a cantarolar os mesmos versos de antes. E enquanto aproveitava o momento de sua vida, a garota se lembrou da primeira vez em que se beijaram. Os dois bêbados, apressados, confusos e rodeados da confusão da pista de dança. Antes de hoje ela não tinha certeza de que havia realmente acontecido, mas naquele momento soube que sim. Fora o completo oposto do que viviam agora.

Estava tão feliz ali, só os dois, que não se importou em forçar seus limites mais um pouquinho. Sabia que se arrependeria para sempre se não se deixasse levar por aquele garoto que a encantara tanto e aquela era a hora perfeita. Queria que sua noite de sonho fosse completa.

Quando virou-se de frente para ele, Naruto a olhou de um jeito que fez as borboletas de seu estômago darem centenas de voltas em um segundo. Hinata ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou, segura e feliz como num conto de fadas. Ele correspondeu, aprofundando o beijo, se deixando levar. As mãos pequenas dela subiram de seus ombros para o pescoço, bagunçando os cabelos loiros dele e os aproximando ainda mais.

Era nos braços dele que ela queria e precisava estar. Vivenciando todos aqueles sentimentos e novas experiências, deixando pessoas novas entrarem em sua vida, se arriscando, dizendo com aquele gesto todas as coisas que não sabia como colocar em palavras.

Talvez ele fosse mesmo a pessoa que aparecera em sua vida para ensiná-la de que precisava salvar a si mesma.

* * *

 **I SAID MAYBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE THAT SAVES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (perdoem eu ter usado uma das músicas mais clichês do mundo e não desistam de mim)**

 **Oi pessoal! Primeiramente eu preciso pedir MIL desculpas pela demora colossal da postagem. Bom, aconteceu uma reviravolta absurda na minha vida e estou tendo que fazer uma mudança repentina de estado. Minha casa tá uma confusão, minha vida tá uma confusão, eu to uma confusão... Gente, to ficando louca! Hahaha**

 **Além disso eu tive dificuldades imensas para escrever esse capítulo. Tinha imaginado um desenvolvimento totalmente diferente, mas não estava conseguindo colocar no papel de jeito nenhum. Até que, casualmente ouvindo Oasis, puf, a ideia veio. Corri pra escrever antes que a danada fugisse de mim!**

 **Queria agradecer à Saiaconn, Kakau e andie pelas reviews maravilhosas! Vocês são espetaculares, gente! Sério!**

 **Por enquanto é isso, espero que gostem.**

 **Beijões**

 **Mia**


	6. Pieces Of Me

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é um anime/mangá da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. Pieces Of Me é uma música da Ashlee Simpson.

 **Capítulo 6: Pieces Of Me**

Hinata suspirou em frustração, aborrecida por não estar conseguindo se concentrar em sua tarefa. Fazia um calor quase senegalês e por mais que todas as janelas do apartamento estivessem abertas, a brisa que vinha de fora não parecia servir para nada. Abandonou a apostila de história medieval que estudava e se espreguiçou, esticando as pernas no pequeno sofá de dois lugares.

A poucos metros de si estava Naruto, sentado numa posição esquisita (e provavelmente incômoda) junto à mesa com cadeiras descombinadas que ela comprara numa loja de móveis usados na semana anterior. Sobre o tampo de vidro ele havia espalhado algumas folhas de papel ofício e um punhado de lapiseiras de diferentes espessuras, réguas e esquadros. Era engraçado vê-lo tão concentrado, porque ele simplesmente perdia a noção do que acontecia ao seu redor. Ficava o tempo todo com os ombros tensos, o rosto se aproximando da folha cada vez mais, os pés batendo no chão insistentemente, embora ele nem percebesse nada disso.

Ela se levantou, indo até o banheiro lavar o rosto para ver se ficava um pouco mais acordada. Prendeu os cabelos num coque frouxo e quando voltou encontrou o loiro encarando o papel como se ele fosse seu inimigo mortal.

\- Eu odeio esses mapas! – ele gritou de repente, irritado – Não vou ser geólogo, por que tenho que saber desenhar essa bosta? – girou os olhos exageradamente, aproveitando que ela estava passando ao lado da mesa para puxá-la mais pra perto. A abraçou e enfiou o rosto contra a barriga dela e continuou falando. Ela riu, tanto por não estar entendendo uma palavra do que ele dissera, quanto por conta das cócegas que aquele movimento lhe causara. Então saltou para o lado, se afastando dele e fazendo o garoto fazer bico.

Era domingo de manhã e fazia uma semana que haviam se beijado pela primeira vez. Embora fosse pouco tempo para tomar qualquer coisa como definitiva, estavam estabelecendo pequenos rituais. Ele a buscara todas as noites na biblioteca e eles dividiram o banco do ônibus e conversaram sobre as provas da faculdade, os professores, os amigos, seus filmes favoritos e algumas outras coisas. Tenten a interceptara três vezes para almoçar no restaurante universitário, uma vez só com ela, uma com Sakura e Ino e outra com Temari e Shikamaru. E com a época das provas e entregas de trabalhos chegando, Naruto fugira algumas vezes para o apartamento dela para estudar ou fazer seus trabalhos, já que sossego não era uma coisa muito comum na república.

De uma hora para outra, aquele garoto se tornara uma presença constante em sua vida. Mandavam mensagens de bom dia e boa noite, passavam o máximo de tempo possível juntos. Apesar do estresse do final do semestre, estavam conseguindo se arranjar.

\- Hina-chan... Isso tá muito ruim? – ele perguntou, apontando os mapas sobre a mesa. Ela se aproximou novamente e permitiu que o garoto a abraçasse, enquanto se esforçava para entender alguma coisa das linhas e símbolos que ele desenhara.

\- Parece ótimo... – arqueou as sobrancelhas, confusa. Ele já tinha explicado antes, obviamente. Alguma coisa sobre rochas e relevos, totalmente fora da área de estudo dela.

Naruto sorriu alegremente, a puxando mais para perto e iniciando um beijo. Só de ter ela ali ele já se sentia um pouco mais tranquilo. Hinata também sorriu entre o beijo. Era a primeira vez que ela se permitia viver algo assim e cada momento era uma descoberta. Os dois se perderam naquele contato, momentaneamente esquecendo de todos os problemas e do estresse, como se o resto do mundo não existisse mais. E teriam ficado assim por um bom tempo se não fosse a campainha tocando.

A morena se levantou, envergonhada. Ajeitou os cabelos e seguiu até a porta, o rosto já tingido de vermelho. E a visão da pessoa que estava do outro lado da porta a fez ficar mais sem graça ainda.

\- Ah não... Vai dizer que interrompi alguma coisa? – Hanabi sorriu sugestivamente. Ela parecia um pouco mais velha do que Hinata se lembrava, metida num vestidinho cinza, um par de óculos de sol adornando seu rosto. A mais velha nem teve tempo de dizer nada antes que a outra entrasse no apartamento, sorrindo ainda mais ao ver o loiro prostrado na mesa. – Então você deve ser o... – se interrompeu, dando uma risadinha baixa. Ela o analisou por alguns segundos, franzindo as sobrancelhas e deixando Naruto, normalmente tão desavergonhado, um tanto constrangido. – Você está mesmo bem servida, irmãzinha.

\- E-esse é o Naruto. – Hinata murmurou, quase inaudível.

\- Olá Naruto. – ela riu, estendendo a mão para ele, que a cumprimentou meio sem graça. – Vou precisar roubar minha irmã de você um pouquinho.

\- M-mas Hanab-bi... – a mais velha começou, pensando numa desculpa plausível para continua em casa.

\- Nada de mas. Tenho que te proteger desse suicídio fashion que você chama de guarda-roupas. – girou os olhos exageradamente. – E você, Encantado, pode ficar tranquilo que eu devolvo a princesa antes da meia noite. – riu.

* * *

\- Essa garota deve ser o cão pra ter deixado o _Naruto_ sem palavras. – Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas. Cerca de uma hora depois de ter sido deixado sozinho, o loiro voltou para casa, ainda confuso. Agora estava sentado com os amigos na sala, contando a história.

\- Vocês tinham que ter visto! – contou, aborrecido – Ela é tipo a Hinata, só que menor e... Má! Parecia que ela ia me trucidar e...

\- Quem ia te trucidar? – perguntou Temari, chegando do supermercado com um par de sacolas de compras

\- A irmãzinha da Hinata. – respondeu Ino, rindo baixo. Ela estava sentada no chão, com as pernas sobre as de Gaara, que acarinhava um gato que aparecera na república dia desses e adotara o ruivo como seu dono.

\- Eu me pergunto mesmo se todo mundo na família tem aquela cara de bunda do Neji. – continuou Shikamaru, com a boca cheia de batata frita.

\- Falando em Neji, e aí, o que tá rolando? – perguntou Sakura, se dirigindo diretamente à morena.

\- Ele é um cavalheiro. – Tenten abriu um sorriso bobo. – Mas cá entre nós, eu queria que ele fosse um cavalheiro usando menos roupas. – deu de ombros.

\- Tenten como sempre dando mais informações que o necessário. – Shikamaru bufou.

\- Não mandei perguntar. – ela rebateu, girando os olhos exageradamente. Ainda assim, continuaram naquele assunto, as perguntas surgindo à medida que a garota ia contando sobre as vezes que vira o moreno durante a semana. Ele a levara para jantar na sexta e ela não poupara os detalhes (até porque Ino perguntara até mesmo sobre o figurino do casal). De qualquer forma, não era como se alguma coisa permanecesse em segredo naquela república. Naruto bem se lembrava que no domingo anterior tivera que narrar tudo o que acontecera entre ele e Hinata, além de ouvir as comemorações e as zoações dos amigos.

O loiro riu, assistindo Sasuke fingir que não estava interessado a conversa (embora tivesse até largado o celular para prestar mais atenção), e se perguntou se Hinata estava se divertindo. Era até estranho admitir, mas cada momento longe dela parecia demorar uma eternidade pra acabar.

* * *

\- Então no fim das contas o Brad Pitt japonês pulou mesmo em cima de você? Eu disse que o vestido ia funcionar! – a mais nova riu, antes de tomar um gole de seu suco de graviola. As duas estavam sentadas em uma mesa da praça de alimentação do shopping, rodeadas por sacolas de compras.

\- Hanabi! – a outra repreendeu, corando furiosamente. – N-não foi desse jeito!

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Foi lindo, romântico, perfeito... – numerou, abrindo um sorriso bobo – Gostei dele. Bem que o Kiba disse que ficam lindos juntos.

Hinata não conseguiu conter o sorriso. Quando chegara em casa naquele sábado, a primeira coisa que fizera foi mandar uma mensagem para o amigo. É claro que ele respondera com um "EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ IA ME AGRADECER", nessas mesmas letras garrafais, e uma coleção de emojis e imagens felizes. Shino fora bem mais contido nas comemorações, mas ficara igualmente feliz e advertira que assim que começassem as férias viria para Konoha despejar seu discurso de "irmão protetor" no pobre loiro desavisado. E Hanabi... Bem, ela mandara um áudio emocionado de quase três minutos e obviamente abrira uma conversa com Kiba para saber mais detalhes.

A mais velha realmente não tinha a intenção de transformar a coisa toda num evento, mas não conseguira evitar. De repente se vira dentro daqueles filmes românticos que passara a vida toda assistindo. Naruto parecia ter saído direto de um de seus sonhos. Ele era engraçado, romântico de um jeito totalmente não-proposital (na verdade ele nem percebia) e tinha aquele par de olhos azuis que a tiravam do chão. Era diferente de tudo o que já havia sentido, de todas as paixonites não correspondidas da adolescência.

Quando decidira sair, praticamente fugida, da casa do pai nunca imaginara que sua vida daria esse giro. Esperava por muitas experiências novas, mais liberdade, tempo para si mesma e só. Nunca fora dessas pessoas que tem muitas amizades. Suas companhias eram apenas Kiba, Shino e ocasionalmente Hanabi, quando ela não estava preocupada demais com os próprios assuntos. Porém agora, além do loiro, ela tinha um arsenal de novos relacionamentos. Fazia parte de um daqueles grupos animados que um dia já invejara tanto. Era estranho pensar nisso tudo como realidade, mas o melhor "estranho" que ela já vivera.

Enquanto contava detalhadamente tudo o que acontecera em sua vida nesse mês, ela aproveitou para reviver tudo. Hanabi perguntou um milhão de vezes se os outros garotos da república eram tão bonitos quanto Naruto (e ela tivera que responder bobamente que sim, eles eram todos lindos, mas o loiro estava em primeiro lugar).

Depois do suco as duas irmãs seguiram para mais uma porção de lojas. Hinata sabia que era impossível sair com a mais nova sem levar para casa pelo menos algumas sacolas. E embora se recusasse a comprar qualquer coisa com o dinheiro da família, conseguira guardar alguns trocados do salário e precisava mesmo comprar um biquíni novo. Então andou junto com a outra, opinando sobre as roupas que ela escolhia e rindo das coisas que ela aprontava com as amigas do colégio. Era bom voltar a se sentir como a irmã mais velha.

\- Você tem certeza que não quer que eu te deixe em casa? – Hanabi perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. À essa altura já estavam na saída do shopping, prontas para se despedir.

\- Tenho. – sorriu – Eu vou passar no mercado pra comprar umas coisas... Além disso eu _gosto_ de andar de ônibus, Hanabi!

\- Fala sério, Hinata! – protestou, com uma expressão aborrecida. – Ninguém gosta de andar de ônibus, isso é mito! – girou os olhos exageradamente.

\- Eu gosto, irmãzinha. – completou, com um sorriso doce.

\- Tá, tá. Vou fingir que acredito pra te fazer feliz. – também abriu um sorriso, antes de dar um abraço na irmã. – A gente precisa fazer isso mais vezes. Eu senti sua falta, Hina. – completou, apertando o abraço mais um pouco.

A mais velha ficou sem saber o que dizer. Por mais que estivesse feliz com os rumos que sua vida estava tomando, sentia um pouco de culpa. Sabia o quão solitária aquela casa podia ser. Mesmo que Hanabi tivesse toda uma vida fora da mansão Hyuuga, nunca seria fácil encarar todo aquele espaço vazio.

\- Eu também senti saudades. – confessou – Qualquer dia você devia vir conhecer todo mundo. Eles iam pirar se te vissem jogando truco.

\- Claro. – sorriu melancolicamente, assim que se soltaram. Por um instante, ela encarou a irmã como quem queria dizer muitas coisas. E realmente queria. Às vezes ela também queria largar tudo e viver uma vida. Aquela casa era grande demais só para ela e o pai. Parecia que depois que Hinata saíra, ele se tornara ainda mais distante e frio, porque apesar de não querer demonstrar, ele também sentia muita falta dela. Mas não teve coragem de dizer nenhuma dessas coisas, então apenas abriu seu melhor sorriso se arrumou numa postura mais confiante. – Bom, tenho que ir. A festa da Aya é daqui a pouco e eu tenho que estar muito bonita pra impressionar. – riu animadamente.

\- Pra mim você já está ótima. – a outra rebateu, recebendo uma gargalhada irônica em resposta. – Tchau Hana, se divirta bastante.

\- Eu vou. Depois te conto todos os detalhes. – pontuou a frase com uma piscadela. Se abraçaram novamente, dessa vez sem dizer nada. E depois a mais nova saiu caminhando, parecendo segura e destemida como sempre. Porém depois de poucos passos se virou novamente, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo muito importante. - Ah! A Akemi mandou perguntar se você tem comido bem, mas eu vou ser obrigada a contar que você emagreceu pelo menos uns três quilos. – e riu animadamente, acenando antes de voltar a andar.

No instante seguinte ela sumiu no meio da multidão, deixando Hinata sozinha com seus pensamentos. Decidida a não estragar aquele dia maravilhoso pensando em coisas ruins, ela colocou logo os fones nos ouvidos e uma playlist animada para tocar enquanto fazia o caminho até a parada de ônibus.

Aquela seleção de canções românticas estava no _repeat_ há dias e ela não tinha intenção nenhuma de tirar. Enquanto fazia o caminho para casa, checou o celular duas vezes em busca de mensagens, mas não havia nenhuma. Tentou ignorar a ansiedade e prometeu que só olharia de novo quando estivesse na fila do caixa. Ainda nada. Suspirou pesadamente, tentando se concentrar na luz do sol poente que caía sobre sua rua e esquecer as inseguranças. Arriscou um olhar para a república, mas as luzes estavam ainda não estavam acesas e não havia sinal de ninguém. Subiu as escadas do próprio prédio correndo e entrou no apartamento, logo largando as pegadas sacolas sobre o balcão da pia. Sabia que não haviam motivos para inseguranças, já que o loiro demonstrava várias vezes o quanto apreciava estar junto com ela, porém não conseguia evitar.

Trocou de roupa e foi até a cozinha com o celular nas mãos, pensando no que poderia mandar para ele. A vontade de falar com o garoto o tempo todo era enorme, mas o medo de parecer desesperada ou disponível demais a fizera entrar num debate interno quase interminável. Ainda indecisa, abriu a geladeira para pegar um pouco d'água e quase não vira o papel grudado na porta.

E lá estava o pedaço de folha de caderno, com um "Já estou com saudades" escrito com caneta vermelha numa caligrafia quase ilegível, seguida por uma carinha sorridente. A resposta para a pergunta que ela ainda nem sabia como formular.

Seguiu até a varanda na esperança de pelo menos descobrir se ele estava em casa. O encontrou dentro do próprio quarto, sentado no beliche que dividia com Sasuke, com a janela aberta e o ventilador ligado. Tocava alguma coisa em um violão preto, obviamente muito concentrado. A morena se permitiu o observar por alguns minutos, os olhos se perdendo na pele bronzeada e no jeito com que ele se mexia sem saber que estava sendo observado.

Levou os dedos à boca para dar um assobio alto, afim de chamar atenção. O garoto se sobressaltou e quase derrubou o instrumentou no chão, logo se dirigindo à janela com um olhar assustado, mas abriu um sorriso enorme assim que a viu. Se olharam por um momento, ambos pensando em qual seria o próximo passo. E como se a troca de olhares fosse telepatia, se decidiram numa questão de segundos.

Se encontraram na calçada do prédio dela, os dois um pouco ofegantes pela corrida escada abaixo. Ele sorriu, ela sorriu e não houve muito o que se dizer antes do beijo. Os sentimentos foram aflorando à medida que eles perdiam a conta de quantos beijos eram dados, bem ali, no meio da rua, com o sol do fim da tarde servindo de cenário. As mãos dele firmes na cintura fina da garota, que se aconchegava em seus braços perfeitamente confortável mesmo estando nas pontas dos pés.

\- Quer subir pra jantar? – ela perguntou, quando finalmente se soltaram.

\- Você realmente sabe como seduzir um homem. – respondeu, grudando a testa na dela e fazendo-a rir abertamente. Se beijaram mais algumas vezes antes de subir porque era difícil sair daquele abraço, mesmo que por apenas alguns instantes.

Naquela noite, ao passo que a bagunça que faziam na cozinha aumentava, ela se sentia ainda mais segura. Ele estava lá, tão apaixonado quanto ela, contando aqueles casos que sempre eram engraçados, abrindo espaço para ela em sua vida. Ele estava lá e era a coisa mais real que já lhe acontecera.

A melhor de todas também.

* * *

 **Tirei a música desse capítulo direto do Baú da Mix TV, né?**

 **Sim, eu sou enroladíssima. Gente, mil desculpas pelos sumiços, sério. Minha vida está uma loucura absoluta, vocês não tem ideia. Argh.**

 **Enfim, sobre o capítulo:**

 **Foi puro açúcar, amor, felicidade, todo mundo surtando pelo novo casal... Mais pra vocês terem um gostinho de como ficou a rotina do casal NaruHina depois do tão esperado beijo! Pulei essa semana porque no final das contas os eventos importantes são todos nos sábados ou domingos (afinal esse povo trabalha e estuda o dia inteiro, não sobra muito tempo pra outras coisas, né? Hehehe)**

 **Também gostei de colocar essa participação da Hanabi. Ela e o Kiba são os dois personagens que mais gostei de escrever nessa história!**

 **Ah, sobre os mapas de geologia do Naruto: eu tenho um amigo que faz esse curso e, cara, os mapas não fazem sentido nenhum! (ele já me explicou umas mil vezes e continuei entendendo um total de 0 coisas)**

 **No próximo teremos mais participação do pessoal da república, mais momentos importantes e... Bom, vamos aguardar pra ver!**

 **Muito obrigada pelas reviews de Kakau, Hikaru, Wan e Lumen V! Vocês são maravilhosas! (e mil desculpas pela demora nas respostas)**

 **Beijos**

 **Mia**


End file.
